You Never Realize it until it's too late
by ravensterling123
Summary: Ryoko Kurosaki has always been known as one of Urahara's kids. Later in life she realize that what her life was, is now going to become much more difficult because of the trurth. Rated T now rating may go up later R&R please!
1. Ryoko Kurosaki

** Me: Okay as promised I am writing this story.**

**Rose: Please accept her failure at not writing Why?.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Rose: You know it's true.**

**Me: *bows head* gomen nasai**

**Rose: Diclaimer Raven does not own Bleach.**

**Me: indeed. onto the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

Rukia screamed and threw her head back. This pain. Unbearable. It felt like she was being ripped in half.

" Mam push harder"

"I'm TRYING!", Rukia screamed. She was giving birth to her baby and boy did it hurt.

"Rukia, honey. calm down. breathe normally"

"I-I'm doing t-that. It hurts Ichigo. I-it hurts"

"Shhh. I know. I am so sorry."

"Mam she's almost out. Give one big push then his is all over. I promise.", the doctor said. Rukia took a deep breath and pushed again. She felt relief and emptiness.

"C-Can I see her doctor?"

" Of course. What are you going to name her?"

"Ryoko.", Rukia said smiling down at her newborn."Ryoko Kurosaki." She had big purple eyes like her mom and raven hair with orange running through them. Ill fate was already cursed upon her. Not that any of them knew that. Not until the next day.

* * *

**Chapter one done! BANZAI! sorry it was so short... this was like the prequel. anyways. Byakuya and Renji are in the next chapter. Rukia and Ichigo get home and put their baby to sleep**. **They feel spiritual preassure and go to investigate it. Bya and Ren come and kill the both of them and urahara finds Ryoko. Oh! and isshin karin and yuzu were taken to soul society as prisoners. so... yeah. Once again. I am sooooooo sorry that I couldn't update Why?  
**


	2. Gone

**Me: Ah! Finally working on chapter two XD**

**Rose: And it's all thanks to you guys! You supported her and reviewed! **

**Me: Which really inspired me and made me happy!**

**Rose: She deeply thanks you for your support! She also disclaims Tite Kubo's Bleach.**

**Me: AND NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Rukia was allowed to leave the hospital the very next day. She was so happy she could finally start a real family with her beloved Ichigo and Ryoko. Ichigo opened the door to his house, peering inside. Empty. _I wonder where dad, Karin, and Yuzu went_, he thought.

"Umm... Ichigo? Where's your family?", Rukia asked feeling a bit worried. It was okay if Karin and Isshin were gone but Yuzu usually was always at home! It was a bit unlike her to go off somewhere. After setting Ryo (their nickname for Ryoko) in her crib, Ichigo and Rukia searched the house for a note, or some form of letter telling about the family's whereabouts. After 20 minutes of non-stop searching, Ichigo and Rukia decided to check up on Ryo. Ryo was curled up in their bed sleeping.

"Rukia... I'm going to check outside okay?"

" I shall come with you."

" What about Ryoko?"

" Don't worry, she'll be here. I'll put up the crib's handel bars..."

" That's not a smart idea..."

" Don't worry. I'll have her reitsu in me so a hollow won't come. Plus, I will be able to keep track of what she's up to also."

" Rukia... I'm not sure about this..."

" Trust me."

"... Okay..."

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo traveled along the road for a while, wandering around.

"Found you guys", a voice behind them said. They swriled around to find Renji Abari, liutenant of the 6th division standing behind them. He had a maniacal grin plastered to his face and had his zanpakuto held over his shoulder.

"Renji", Rukia exclaimed, her eyes widining considerably. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Rukia had told him about Renji, how they used to be friends

"Rukia... I thought Renji was your friend..."

" Well ya thought wrong carrot-top. Rukia and I used to be friends until she decided to betray soul society."

" Shut up Renji. I was sent here on a mission to berid of all the hollows here. I came upon Ichigo and I lent him my powers to defeat a hollow that was about to kill his family. That took away all my powers. I was not able to returnto Soul Society after that."

" So you decided to betray them, and us the Kuchiki clan and mate with this boy?", another voice said. Rukia turned around. "Nii-Sama", Rukia gasped. This man was her older brother Ichigo thought as he changed into his shinigami form. Why would he come here.

" What is your purpose for being here Byakuya Kuchiki?", Ichigo asked. Yes, he also knew Byakuya. Not personally of course but he had heard a lot about him from Rukia.

" Ah, so you know me as well Kurosaki? Interesting. I am here to obviously kill the both of you"

" What? You would kill your own sister? What kind of fucking bastard are you?"

" I will abide by the laws of Soul Society, boy Nothing else matters."

" Not even your own SISTER? You're disgusting! You-"

" Ichigo... stop... R-Ryoko...", Rukia said pulling at Ichigo's shihakusho. Ichigo's eyes widened.

" Rukia get home.. I'll hold these two off... I hope."

" Okay." Rukia started running towards the house. Renji was about to follow her when Byakuya stopped him. "Renji, we can get her later. Right now we have the boy to deal with"

" H-hai Taicho.", Byakuya and Renji started ganging up on Ichigo, who held his sowrd out in front of him.

* * *

Rukia got home and ran into Ryo's room to find her crying in her crib.

"Sssshh, it's okay hon, mommy's here... you know what I may have to take you to Urahara's place to keep you safe from Renji and Nii-Sama. We'll have to get going right now." Rukia held her child close to her body as she ran to the other side of Karakura into Urahara Shoten Shop.

"Urahara! I need your help!"

" Ah, Rukia-chan how are you, Ichigo? Ryoko?"

" Not now Urahara! Nii-Sama and Renji came here! To kill me and Ichigo! Please help us!'

"O-okay! What should I do?"

" Please take care of Ryoko. I-If anything should happen to me and Ichigo..."

" You don't need to say anymore. I understand. If you are planning to leave right now... please, for Ryo-chan's sake, give her back her reitsu! She will be defenseless if Soul Society comes to find out that you had a heir. She will be killed on the spot. If you give her the reitsu she was born with, I can start training her when she gets older so she can fight back."

" Urahara-san...", rukia said, her eyes welling up with tears,"thank you". Rukia drained her powers into Ryoko and kissed her goodbye before running off to help Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia arrived in time to see Ichigo being stabbed multiple times in the heart. His blood was pouring everywhere.

"Ichigo!", Rukia screamed as she ran to Ichigo's side. She held him to her heart before feeling a shooting stab through it.

"I'm sorry Rukia... I really am...", Renji said as he and Byakuya went back into the portal leading to soul Society.

"R-ruk-kia... Ryoko", Ichigo managed to form out as his eyes closed.

"S-she's with Urahara. She will live a good happy normal life." Rukia said as her own eyes closed.

"I love you", they said in unison as the world faded away from them,"We're sorry Ryoko."

* * *

**Me: *sniff* okay this was a really sad chapter...**

**Rose: But what about Ichigo? I mean technically he'll just go to Soul Society since he was alive up till now...**

**Me:... forget about all that. Anyways the next chapter will be 16 years later and Ryoko wil [obviously] be 16 okay? So Rose will you do the honors?**

**Rose: Of course! Please review people! It really inspires Raven so she usually gets more ideas that way so she can update quicker. Okay? So please do it!**

**Me: And stay tuned for the next chapter! =D**


	3. The Truth

**A NEW CHAPTER AWAITS MEEEEEE!**

**Rose: stupid. You're supposed to be- wait. Your bra is showing... wait a second! What are you wearing?**

**Me: ? clothes...**

**Rose: Are you wearing... no it can't be... impossible... you wouldn't. ARE YOU WEARING MY _BRA_?**

**Me: ehheheheh... noooo**

**Rose: YOU FUCKING SKITTLE! YOU STOLE MY BRA? HAVE YOU NO SHAME AND RESPECT FOR A WOMAN'S PRIVACY?**

**Me: Well first of all I am a woman also. Two...are you really a woman? I mean for all I know you could be a pedophile in disguise.**

**Rose: YOU! you know what that's it. BANKAI! GETSUGA TENSHO!**

**Me: AHHH *screams bloody murder and runs***

**Rose: heh... you're not getting away GETSUGA TENSHO!**

**Me: *runs* t-this is a disclaimer! I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo is the god that created this! Now! Before I die! ONTO THE STORY! *runs faster***

* * *

-16 years later-

"Oto-san", Ryoko sighed, leaning on her 'father's' shoulder. "Can we please stop practicing today?"

" Oh, Ryo-san! We cannot stop yet! The fate of the world depends on you beating this hollow!", Urahara said putting his fan to his mouth

" BUT OTO-SAN! IF YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED! THIS HOLLOW IS FAKE! CREATED BY YOU! CANNOT HURT PEOPLE! IF THERE WAS A REAL ONE I'LL KILL IT BUT THIS ONE ISN'T REALLLL", Rose whined dropping her sowrd.

_You may not know it yet Ryo-san but training like this could possibly save your life one day_, Urahara thought. He wasn't planning to tell Ryoko that her real parents were dead. That Soul Society had found out about Ryoko and they had been sending out troops of shinigami to bring her back to Soul Society. Urahara would never allow that. He had set up a whole reitsu binding thing so that Ryoko wouldn't have reitsu when she went out. Many of her friends were the childern of Ichigo and Rukia's friends. For example:

Orihime and Ishida and Umihime and Ikuto their daughter and son. Tatsuki and Chad had Yuki their boy, and Keigo and Riku had Isotaro and Cornelia their son and daughter. None of them had forgotten about Ichigo and Rukia but they didn't mention them because Urahara asked them kindly not to. Urahara had not wanted Ryoko to find out about all that until she became sixteen... which was today.

"Honey! Urahara! Come inside! We need to talk!", Yoruichi yelled to the two of them.

"Hai! Coming Oka-san!", Ryoko yelled back as she ran towards her 'mother'. To tall the truth she thought everyone in the Kisuke household was her family. She thought Ururu was her onii-chan (older sister) and Jinta was her nii-san (older brother) she also thought Tesai was her ojii-san (uncle). She had been led on that Urahara was her Oto-san (father) and that Yoruichi was her oka-san (mother). She had grown up in this lie. To tell the truth it was all Urahara's fault but it was for Ryoko's best.

" Well... Ryo... to tell the truth... we", Urahara began as he sat down next to Yoruichi, across from Ryoko," well... we... we... we-"

"We aren't your parents. Jinta and Ururu are not your siblings, and Tesai is not your uncle." Yoruichi said bluntly. Yes, she did love Ryoko to death but she had to let this lie out before it bacame too big, though, it already had. Ryoko's eyes widened.

"You-you're kidding right? Ha ha this is all a joke... right oka-san?", Ryoko asked, her smile dissapearing

"Ryoko. from now on do not call me oka-san. You have a real mom... and a real dad. their names were Ichigo and Rukia. Honey, they were v ery brave! They fought strong shinigami to save you! Please understand that."

"Ichigo... Rukia... my mom and dad? W-who killed them?"

"Your mom's brother in law, Byakuya Kuchiki and her ex-best friend, Renji Abari. We told you about Soul Society. Those two were the-"

"the Taicho and fukitaicho of squad six... you told me that. but why didn't you tell me this earlier? W-why now?", Ryoko asked, tears forming in her eyes. Urahara moved to her side and held her tightly. yoruichi continued, " Your mother asked Urahara to. She wanted to protect you and if you knew, your reitsu could have abundantly increased causing Soul Society to know where you are. You see... you know what lets start from the begining. Your mother had been adopted into the Kuchiki family by Byakuya, who had been married to Hisana, your aunt. They were happy until she died one day of a disease. Byakuya got more and more stoic after that. Rukia was found not too much later and was adopted. Then, she had come here to cleanse this place of most of it's hollows. She accidently gave all her powers to your father while he was trying to save his family, your grandfather and twin aunts."

"What about my grandma?"

"She died earlier, while trying to protect your father when he was 9."

"Oh...", Ryoko said looking away." Can you tell me the rest later? I-I would like to go to bed"

"Of course honey... we'll tell you this tomorrow after you come home from work...?

"That would be nice.", Ryoko walked upstairs to her room and lay on her bed. Ryoko worked at a small shop with Ikuto (Ishida's son). Like his father, he was tall(A/N:er than most people but preatty short compared to some). He had dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. He was muscular but it wasn't flashy (A/N:like chad. It looked like Ichigo's muscles You know what? I'll post a picture up later!). Ryoko had a crush on him. She closed her eyes and tumbled into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-_- the chapter sucked...**

**rose: No it didn't. Though it was kind of sad...**

**Me: hmmm... oh yeah! I'll upload the picture right now okay look on my profile page!**

**Rose: So review! **

**Me&Rose: AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Arrival

**KONICHIWA! I am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I was so tired! And then I went and watched Harry Potter! I was like omfg! If you saw it you know what I mean! Anyways here's a few words from our beloved Rose-chan!**

**Rose:... I don't know whaat to say... um... hello?**

**Me: BAKA! you have to be more enthusiastic!**

**Rose:...-_- get a life Raven...**

**Me: O_o what are you talking about?**

**Rose:... well first of all you're so n-**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**Rose: Why you-**

Ryoko opened her eyes to the sound of her dreadful alarmclock.

" HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! I'M LATE FOR WOOORRRRKKKK", she screamed as she ran out the door to the Utaki Shop where she worked. this is also where Ikuto worked.

"Ah... konichiwa Ryo-chan... why so sweaty?"

" I *pant* ran *pant* to work *pant pant*", she breathed out as she held the door for support. Ikuto smiled. She was always like this. Her silly self, her crazy self, her sad self... she could have multiple personalities. though, you never could know which was her real one. Ikuto himself was a quincy like his father. As far as quincies and shinigami relationship wise, this was the complete opposite. They were close, probably closer than brother and sister.

"Ha ha konichiwa Kisuke-san", a tall girl with long aburn hair said as she came out from the storage room. She too was seventeen like her brother, they are twins after all- Ikuto being the younger of the two, big chested, clumsy, awkward taste in food, and kind-hearted, like her mother but tall, well built and wore glasses like her father.

"Hi Umi-chan, what's up? how've ya been doing?", Ryoko asked as she bowed.

"OH MY GOSH IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!", Umihime cried out as she looked at the calender. She turned back to Ryoko with big sad eyes, like she was about to cry. Ryoko sweatdropped. this was a typical of her.

"Hmmm... you're right Umi... it was her birthday... we have to do something... I'm taking you to dinner tonight. You have no choice so do not say a word. I will come pick you up at seven tonight. Be ready or I will drag you down those steps naked or not. Got it?", Ikuto asked with an evil face.

"H-hai... got it! 7 pm!", she said before she was thrown over his shoulders.

"H-hey what are you doing?", she asked as she blushed.

"Hmph. You're going to take the day off. Ughh... you're so freakin heavy he said as he dropped her outside of the shop and closed the door.

"Hey! Let me back in! I can work! Seriously! No! Don't walk away! Oh my god Ikuto I am going to castrate you!", She screamed to the glass. Ikuto just looked at her and stuck his tounge out and smiled. She simled also and waved goodbye as she walked down some stairs. She had the whole day to herself but what was she going to do with it? She bought some ice cream and sat on a park bench looking up into the sky. She sighed, so her real parents were actually dead huh? It was quite unbelivable actually. Both of them at the same time, one day after she was born. An orphan to the world at the age of less than a full 24 hours. But Otto-sa- no, she couldn't call him that anymore. Urahara-san would be more suitable. Then she tought of all the things she had done with him. OH MY GOD SHE EVEN TOOK A BATH WITH HIM ! (A/N: okay all you perverts out there, not like _that_ okay? You know when you were younger your mom or dad helped you take a bath and they took one to? before you found out about that certain stuff? Yes? No? Maybe it was just me...) She thought back to that and blushed deeply. Oh my god this was awkward she decided as she changed the course of her thoughts. She looked up after hearing a noise that disrupted her toughts. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Two shinigami. She stood up and stared at them, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Looks like we found her Sora taicho."

"Indeed so Shiro fukitaicho"

* * *

**OMG! SUSPENSE ENDING! Okay so if you're wondering, Taicho means Captain. Fukitaicho means assisstant captain. Sora is Byakuya's son. He is 18 years old. Shiro is Renji's son he is 17 years old. IT IS NOT A YAOI PAIRING! Okay? Byakuya did it with a woman as did Renji. Shiro looks and acts like Renji. Sora looks and acts like Byakuya. The only thing is, is that Byakuya and Renji are old and sick, so they are retired from the divisions but are treated to kindly still. Shiro and Sora took their fathers palces in the sixth division. **

**I NEED HELP ON DECIDING A BANKAI FOR SORA AND SHIRO! SO PLEASE HELP ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS! I WILL BE SURE TO THANK YOU! PLEASE HELP!**


	5. The Chase

**Ulquiorra: *sitting down eating some jelly beans on the couch while watching t.v.* I wonder what Raven and Rose are up to...**

**Me&Rose: *Giggle* this will work perfectly *Whisper* one... two...three... GO! *pounces on ulquiorra* Happy Birth-**

**Ulquiorra: *grabs Raven and rose by the coller* i knew you women were up to something. **

**Me: ah... heh heh sorry ulqui-kun it's your birthday so...**

**Ulquiorra: Hmph... fools. Birthdays are meaningless to me.**

**Me: Well the readers are waiting for the story so can we move on? I do not own anything. Oh! i would like to thank IchiRuki01 for her idea! I will be sure to use them in upcoming chapters!**

Ryoko stared at the two men in awe. They were gorgeous. One looked like a total priss though, the other like a major pervert. She was in a bit of fear to. They were wearing shinigami uniforms and a captain and liutenant badge. This could not be good.

"What is your purpose here?", Ryoko asked standing up. She was not one to be messed with no matter how sexy they were.

" We have come for you", the priss shinigami by the name of "Sora" said. She had heard them earlier.

" And the reason for that would be? I belive I have done nothing wrong"

" Well girl, your parents were in violation of an order. they disobeyed soul society and were punished for it. Now it is your turn."

" _I _have done nothing wrong. My parents may have but I have done nothing. If you would excuse me, I have to go back to work", she lied walking the opposite direction, kepping an eye on them to make sure they didn't attack.

"Well babe... if ya'd show us to your care takers I belive an arrangement could be made so that you're not killed. Heck you could be my slave!", shiro said wiggling his eyebrows. Ryoko scowled. She was right about the both of them.

" I will not give them away pervert. They have been to nice to me for anything like that", she said looking down. A lump in her throat rose. She was felling a bit lonely to tell the truth. Something inside of her burned."never... NEVER! I will never give them up! Especially to the likes of you two!", Ryoko yelled. This was fury that was burning pure fury. She ran to her job, watching as the two shinigami followed. She couldn't return home. Nit as long as they were here. But how would she tell them. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her mouth. Before she could scream she was pulled into the shop.

" Ryoko. who are those guys?", a voice asked. Ryoko's eyes softened. It was only Ikuto. He let go of her mouth as she faced him.

" I...I'm not quite sure but I know they are from Soul Society." The roof was ripped open and the two shinigami peered into the small shop.

" Heh looks like little ol' Ryo-chan has a boyfriend!", Shiro shouted. He had a smirk so big it was almost like a cheshire cat's. Ryoko drew nearer to Ikuto and held onto his sleeve.

"Why are you after Ryoko, shinigami?", Ikuto asked.

" Boy. Move out of the way or we will force you to.", Sora said. Ikuto looked at him and smirked. "You think that's gonna stop me? A little threat? Please, you underestiamte me. Ryoko is a dear friend of mine and I do not let dear friends to be taken away like the wind".

"Ikuto...', Ryoko said hugging his back, "Don't do this okay? I'll just run. Don't worry. Uraha-I mean Oto-san taught me to shunpo. " She transformed into her shinigami form. She hugged Ikuto one more time before shunpoing off. Ikuto grinned and ran into the kitchen to hide Ryoko's real body while the two shinigami ran after Ryoko. _She'll be fine_, Ikuto thought,_ Right?_

Ryoko ran down the road and stopped by lampost to get some oxygen back into her lungs. The other shinigami were coming, so she started running again. After another 2 hours of running Ryoko stopped at the Karakura Park. She checked behind her to make sure the shinigami weren't behind her and sat on the bench. She had gained her second wind and got up. A hand grabbed her waist and held her in place.

"Got you", a voice said into her ear

* * *

**Okay! New Chapter DONE! WOOT! *gets out sake* LET'S PARTYYY!**

**Rose: I'm with you on that one... Ulquiorra? Want to come?**

**Ulquiorra:... I do not do these trashy rituals of happiness that you humans do.**

**Me: *Dumps sake on Ulquiorra's head* AW DON BE SUCHA PARTAY POOPA! *hiccup***

**Ulquiorra: *touches his hair slowly***

**Rose:oooh now you've deone it Raven.**

**Me: WHAA?**

**Ulquiorra: *Grabs Raven and throws her into her bedroom and locks the door* I am not letting you out until you purge all the contents you have just consumed.**

**Me: AWWW YA SO CUTE ULQUI-BEAR! *hiccup***

**Ulquiorra:... I do not understand why I live with that woman...**

**Rose: Cause ya know ya lover her. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter! JA-NE!**


	6. Long Days

****

****

OKEY DOKEY! We are on the next chapter already! WOO-HOOOOOO!

**Ulquiorra: Hmph... comb my hair.**

**Me: EHHH? Why should I?**

**Ulquiorra: Becuase you spilled sake on it yesterday.**

**Me: But I cleaned it!**

**Ulquiorra: So? Do it or I will kill Rose. *Grabs Rose and puts sowrd to her throat***

**Rose: R-RAVEN! HELP!**

**Me: huh? Oh you can kill her. She is usless.**

**Rose: WHAAAT? After all we've been through...**

**Me: Ha ha just kidding. *pulls out a comb* lets get this over with Ulquiorra...**

**Ulquiorra: *kisses me on cheek* thank you**

**Me: *blushes crazily* EEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**Ulquiorra: ? what did I do?**

**Rose: *smirk* you just made her day. Lol she dsiclaims everything lol**

****

**

* * *

**

Ryoko gasped as she tried to turn around

"Heh no use trying Ryo-chan. It's impossible to get out of this grip", Shiro purred as his grip stayed steel hard as Ryoko tried to get out of the grip. His arms were around her linking with eachother but Ryoko's hand were free. She calmed down and thought for a minute. _I cannot get out of this grip...but maybe this grip can get off of me!_ she realized as a light went off on her head.

"What givin up Ryo-chan?", Shiro asked, his breath tickling her neck.

"Not quite", She said as she smirked to herself. She raised her foot upwards and kicked backwards. Right into his manhood. He yelped in pain as he let her go. She smirked again.

"Loser. Perverts like you always will be defeated.", she said as she darted away only to run into Sora who grabbed her and held her hands behind her back.

"AH!" she yelped as her arms were twisted harder. "Do not underestimate us shinigamis girl.", He said holding onto her. Using a kido to bind her, he placed her on the grass to go look for his lieutenant. He was on the grass, foam coming out of his mouth.

"Get up, Fukitaicho. it is time to leave. I have the girl."

" Ha ya got 'er eh? Good job taicho", He said, getting up. He looked over at Ryoko who was trying to break the kido but to no avail. He walked over to her and smirked as her face went from determination to fury.

"Looks like the 'pervert' wins this round ne?" He teased as Ryoko scowled. He went over and picked Ryoko up, bridal style.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T HOLD ME LIKE THAT", Ryoko screamed as she tried to wigle out of the position.

"What? Little Ryo-chan doesn't like to be teased?", he continued, almost laughing when he saw her face. It was almost as red as his hair, the expression she wore was a combination of embarassment and fury. It was too easy to tease her. He liked the shell of her ear, only to get a punch in the face.

"Wha-", he asked startled.

" Do not underestimate me. I can break a kido. I was taught. Your taicho's was a bit difficult though, I'll admit." Shiro groaned as she ran off, Sora and himself chasing behind. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

***blush* I can't belive i wrote that! Haha *sweatdrop***

**Ulquiorra: Those men are sexually harassing that woman... is that right in the human world?**

**Me: ah... no. This is kind of awkward... Anyways... please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. It's going to be okay sike

****

**Ha! I'm really proud of myself! I've been updating preatty often!**

**Ulquiorra: Thanks to me. I've been the one editing, rewriting and actually coming up with a plot-**

**Me: *squeezes Ulqui* AWWW thank you **

**Ulquiorra: - so could you comb my hair again?**

**Me: Wha?**

**Ulquiorra: Please.**

**Me: Why me? What about Rose?**

**Ulquiorra: Her hands are rough. Yours are soft *blushes and looks away***

**Me: *blushes madly* u-um okay. This is a disclamer. I own nothing. Now lets go find that comb...**

* * *

Ryoko woke up with a jolt. She scanned the place she was in. A motel. How did she get here? Oh yeah. The whole run or get killed game... yeah.

Flashback:

_Ryoko ran off making a good distance between her and the two shinigami. As it became night, she realized she would have to rest up if she were going to escape the next day. She transformmed into her normal body and called Ikuto telling him she had her body _(A/N: Okay yeah I know it doesn't work that way I just felt like making it like this). _Then she called Urahara telling him she was okay and that there was nothing to worry about, to not come for her because they were being looked for to. After finally getting him to agree, She went in search of a motel. A preatty cheap one at that. She had $400 in her pocket _(A/N: This is all the money she had gotten that morning for three months of work. Perfect timing ne? Lol sorry I didn't add that part in there)_ and she wouldn't be able to waste it._

_She finaly found a motel that was only $50 for one night and decided it would be a good idea._

Back to the present:

Ryoko sighed and got up. She took a quick shower and walked outside after paying for breakfeast. With a bagle in her mouth she walked around exploring keeping her father's badge close to her in case she needed it. If she needed to transform she would go a near by park and make a quick body dump in a tree or under a mailbox or something. She had to change so she went to a mall. She bought the cheapest clothes there but they looked and smelled nice. She decided she would have to save these clothes. She also bought a flashlight she had found, a pocket knife, some soap, lotion and a small backpack to keep her old clothes,her flashlight, her knife her soap, and her lotion in. She tried on the clothes. Perfect. It was a emerald green halter top with a black sweater that she kept in her backpack. Black skinny jeans and black hightops. She got fingerless gloves that were black. She went to the barber shop next and got her hair 1 inch (so now it was up to her shoulder). Her natural orange highlights were expressed so it looked much brighter. She was going to start again new life. Sort of. She examined herself in the mirror before walking out. She got to a laundry mat and washed/dryed her old clothes. She smiled to herself.

She was going to constantly be on the move at night. She could never sleep when she was nervous. She wouldn't even feel tired. After it was all over, sleep wouldn't come crashing down on her from long time without sleep. It would be like a regular night for her. (A/N: I'm like that. Like if when I moved, I was so nervous I couldn't sleep a wink for a whole week. And after I became okay I was slept normally. Has that happened to any of you guys?) Sleeping wouldn't be a problem.

It was almost midnight when she left the small town. She walked up a dirt path, her baggy sweater keeping her warm and her flashlight leading the way. She made her way to a road. Cars passed by.

"Excuse me mam. What are you doing out this late?", Someone asked. Ryoko turned around, sighing in relief as she found out it was only a cop.

"Um... I have somewhere to go but I don't have my license or a car yet. And I couldn't find a taxi so I decided to go by foot...", She half-lied.

"Well would you like a ride to the station? I personally can't take you to wherever you're going but one of the people could take you."

Ryoko stayed quiet. She looked at his badge. It seemed real... She thoroughly analyzed her situation and her choices. He seemed to be a real cop. Maybe it would be okay.

"Okay that would be nice. Thank you" Ryoko said getting into the car.

* * *

They came to the station, and Ryoko sighed in relief. She had been praying the entire time that this guy was a real cop. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the police station, the police right behind her. He opened the door for her and she turned around to thank him. She looked forward again and almost screamed at what she saw.

"Told ya. Ya can't escape us Ryo-chan. We're everywhere."

Ryoko looked back at the door that was being gaurded by two 'policemen'. She turned around to face Shiro and Sora again... and gulped. This was _not_ good. Not good at all.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil! I left you with a cliffie! =)**

**Ulquiorra:... Well all that's going to happen is they go t-**

**Me: *covers Ulqui's mouth and gives him desperate look* YOU CAN'T JUST BLURT OUT EVERYTHING! THEY HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ulquiorra: Oh... sorry. Please review. Thank You. See that was not bad, was it?**

**Me: Nah! It was great! Thanks again! And remember. Please review! All you have to do is click the little button over there and magical things will happen!**


	8. Never,ever

Ah! A new chapter has begun!

**Ulquiorra: And litte missy over there has been plotting all night for the chapter.**

**Me: *blush* I couldn't help it! I was trying to decide what to write because I never make them long enough and I can't figure out what to do! I mean I read other Fanfictions and they are like so long and good! Mines on the other hand...**

**Ulquiorra: Are fine. Just belive in yopurself.**

**Me: Hmmm... thanks Ulqui! And I would also like to thank all my readers and espically all of my reviewers! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! I'll be sitting there one day checking through my email and there are reviews and I swear they make me happier than when it's my birthday! Thank you guys soooooooooooo much! I love you all, even though I've never met you guys! **

**Ulquiorra: That was unusually sappy.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* yeah... sorry about that... i own nothing though so...**

**Ulquiorra: Onto the story.**

Ryoko looked absolutley petrified. Her violet eyes were like the size of plates! She laughed nervously.

"haha... hi guys! What are you doing in the area? Didn't think I'd see you here... really didn't think so", she mumbled under her breath.

" Are you going to come without a fight this time, girl?" Sora asked, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

" I would count on it except I can't quite transform right now or else on of the farts over there might hand my body to you so when I wake up I'll end up in Soul Society so I won't be able to change back or else I'll get caught and I'll always have to wear that crappy uniform. I'm not stupid."

" Well I suggest you come now before I ask Shiro to take over."

" And what will that monkey do?", Ryoko questioned, a smirk present on her face, " I belive he is the assistant captain, weaker than you."

"Hey!", Shiro exclaimed his normal smirk turning upside down.

" He may be weaker but he is taller and a bit faster, I'll have to admit.", Sora said, his face staying melancholic.

" Well I don't have time for this. I just turned sixteen, and frankly, I do _not_ want to spend the rest of my life from where you two freaks come from.", Ryoko said, completely serious again, jumping onto the low hanging chandelier. The two police officers transformed into shinigami, moving with Shiro and Sora to catch Ryoko. The building was pretty big so Ryoko had no problem losing tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum(The 'police'). Now all she had to do was get rid of priss-ass and monkey-boy (Sora and Shiro). She ran through doors, down halls, up stairs, down stairs. She came to a set of big, heavy oak doors. She tried to pull them open, but to no avail. She turned to see Shiro and Sora turning the corner.

"Your running days are done, girl", Sora said, coming closer, Shiro right next to him. Her back pressed against the door and she closed her eyes, calming her self down. she opened them again to see Sora and Shiro, right infront of her. Sora's grey eyes hardened and he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"I am not one for doing this to women but I suppose it'll have to be done."

"What?", Is all Ryoko got to say before being smacked in the head, passing her out. She fell lightly into Sora's arms who then opened a portal and took them all back to Soul Society.

* * *

Ryoko moaned as she woke up, a severe pain in her head. She sat upright and looked at her surroundings. She was in what looked like a jail cell. There was no bed so she was on the floor but there was a table. On it was a rag with water in a bowl next to it. She stood up, grasping the table for a little support and found her self in a white dress sort of thing (imagine the thing Rukia wore when she was in prison). Her backpack was not there. None of her belongings. There was a small window, though. She peered through it seeing very little.

Her door opened, revealing a small boy, no more than 10 or 11.

"h-hello Ryoko-san, I am Tadase. I have brought food..."

Ryoko smiled. He was adorable. Neck-length blonde hair and chocolatey brown eyes.

"Please, call me Ryoko, Tadase-kun"

Tadase blushed. He was not used to being spoken to so formally.

"Would you like to hear a story Tadase-kun?", Ryoko asked. She loved telling stories to children.

"O-okay Ryoko-s... Ryoko".

"Once there was a handsome prince who ruled the land. He was a fine prince, everyone loved him, espically one particular woman. She was sure he liked her to but she was to embarassed to ask. One day, an evil witch came to the village and destroyed everything. It also stole the woman.", Ryoko said, moving with the story (you know, like acting). By now Tadase was sitting on the ground, mesmerised with the story.

" The prince felt horrible. He and the girl had grown up together. He vowed to save her. He ran down to the woods through the fields and forests, killing every beast in his path. He finally found the girl, alone and sad, crying in the witch's cave. He went up to her and hugged her, telling her everything would be okay. But soon, the witch came home and saw the price. It tried to kill him, but with all of the good in his heart, the prince killed the witch and took the girl home as his bride. They lived happily ever after.", she ended with a small smile.

Tadase smiled to, and after thanking her, got off the ground.

"Goodbye, Ryoko!" Tadase called out before closing the door.

"goodbye Tadase-kun. Take care.", Ryoko said her smile morphing into a sad smile. She felt all alone. She had always been alone, since the day she was born. She wouldn't give up. they wouldn't break her. Never. Ever. Ryoko leaned against the concrete wall and looked up at the celing.

"That was an interesting story", someone said. Ryoko turned her head and saw Sora. She turned her head back and said nothing.

"Are you going to eat? It is not poisoned if that's what you are worried about.", still Ryoko said nothing, not even making a notion that he was there. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't talk. She would not give in. Ever.

* * *

**Hahahahaha! I am done!**

**Ulquiorra: I am tired. **

**Me: Feh, you didn't do anything.**

**Rose: Yeah!**

**Me: -_- you didn't either.**

**Rose: so?**

**Me: well can you two at least do the thing?**

**Ulquiorra&Rose: Please Review. And wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: Yup! thanks guys!**


End file.
